3XG-01DB Gundam Deathscythe Bakarne
= = The 3XG-01DB Gundam Deathscythe "Bakarne" (aka ' ''Grand Undertaker ) is the Coffin Wanderer form of the '''3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The Grave Gunslinger Attire of the 3XG-01D, which is the amalgamated vogue of both the Gunfighter and the Undertaker, both from the American frontier media genre. While most of the design cues mimic the American Old West Gunman, the Mortician portion is the giant Coffin Carrier carried by the mobile suit. The Stetson-styled sensor hat increased the radar range, improved targeting and analysis sensory, and gives infared x-ray vision. A pair of roper-style riding boots each with a beam spur, removing the spikes on the knee and toes. An Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier Duster-like poncho that works similarly to the bat wings. Finally, a nylon scarf worn around the neck with the remaining length acting as a small cape, which serves no purpose other than cosmectics. Having the Lone Gunslinger look completed on the main body, the Grave Digger portion is a massive DEAD IWSP-like Weapon Container that is literally strapped to the back of attire. The speed and mobility remain the same as the rest of the attires as each of the backpack's verniers feature additional thrusters, two above the pods and a single slight larger vernier in the middle, overall total to seven. The combat style differs to the other attires, as this form relies on long-range assault rather than the usual close combat. Two long-barreled revolvers and a pair of large sickles as the primary weapons while several ranged weapons such as shotguns and rifles are stored in the coffin's compartments, and integrated weapons such as rocket launchers and a massive gatling gun is used similarly to the IWSP types, hence the title of the attire. Armaments ;*"Ghast and Dusk" Long-Barrel Revolvers :Two long-barrel revolvers that fires solid, battleship-caliber rounds. The rounds are Armor-Piercing High Explosive Sabots (APHES), which not only penetrate into very tough armor, but caused an explosive powerful enough to finish off the target. When fired, the sabot is carried by its casings towards the target, and once it gotten close proximity to the target or after a set time, the casing would launch the sabot with the same force as it exit the revolvers' barrels. The force would help it penetrate the armor as if fired from a point blank range. ;*"Twilight and Grim" Kata Kai :Two large kama with solid, particle-coated blades. The handle of both Kais can combine with the barrels of the revolvers, lengthening it and/or be its bayonets. ;*Deathly Extensive Armament Dispenser Weapon Container (DEAD "Weapon Coffin”) :A massive Weapon Container variant of the original IWSP-type. A literal coffin-shaped container that is large enough to hold a mobile suit, and enough remaining space to store and house weapons. It doesn't have the flight craft system used by the Thana Attire's IWSP Mobile-type, so it needs to be carried around. Due to the heavy weight, a strap is available for the carrying. Doubled also as a massive shield, the integrated weapons are the same as all of its sibling units, but large in comparison. Inside the container space are several slots and racks for the stored weapons, with ammunition compartments near the sides. :;*Other Firearms ::Firearms such as rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, handguns, rocket launchers, etc. :;*Integrated Weapons ::Three weapons were incorporated in the body of the coffin. A Gatling Gun designed as the first Gatling gun by Dr. Richard J. Gatling, located in the usual bottom of the coffin, and deliver a devastating volley of bullets that tear through the toughest armor. A multi-tube micro missile launcher located in the cover of the coffin, and though individually not very powerful, these missiles are deadly when fired in massed volleys like the Needle Missiles of the YMS-15 Gyan. Finally, a smoothbore cannon that fires artillery shells with different warhead types located at both sides of the coffin's bottom, and can use as mounted cannon on a tripod, a mortar howitzer over the shoulders, or a hand cannon held at the side. ;*Beam Spur :A riding boot spur that contains a beam weaponry system which can be used as an extra close combat weapon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier :A long, cloth-like Duster-like poncho-shaped barrier similar to the original Deathscythe Hell's and Selene Attire's wings, but as a clothing piece. Still features the function of the original, it's the only defense capability of the Attire, other than the massive coffin. ;*Cowboy Sensor Hat :A special equipment shaped as a cowboy hat. Contain sensory improvements such as increased radar range, improved targeting and analysis sensory, and gives infrared x-ray vision. Special Attacks ;*Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) :It is unknown whether the "Bakarne" form of the 3XG-01D can use the infamous skill. ;*Devastation Shot :This powerful move involves using the entire clips, magazines, and ammo boxes of all the equipped firearms, including the DEAD Weapon Coffin. The battle stage will darken and a full moon will rise up above. A wolf or coyote's howl will be heard throughout the stage before the gunslinger will initiate the attack. The gunner will empty all the bullets and ammuniation into the enemies and targets from all directions. This move is only used as the last resort, since it empties all the ammo. History Notes & Trivia *The name “Bakarne” is Basque/Irish meaning “solitude” or "alone", which is the feminine form of "Bakar" *The design cues comes from a Shadow called The Reaper (weapons and cloth-like armor) from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persona_(series) Persona] series and Beyond the Grave (appearance), the main character of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gungrave Gungrave] series. *The DEAD IWSP “Coffin Carrier” is based on the Coffin carried by Beyond the Grave. *The special attack "Devastation Shot" is inspired from Beyond the Grave's special ability, the "Demolition Shots" Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons